ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Revelations
Plot A crowd of students rushes out. Among them, a 13-year old Ben Tennyson disperses from the crowd. (Ben): It's a good thing I didn't fall down like last year. Ben is riding his bicycle to an unknown place. (Ben): Well, now that school's over, I can focus on some of the more important things; summer vacation! A bright light is seen above Ben. He looks at it. (Ben): What? His eyes follow the light, which gets even closer to the ground. (Ben): Whoa! He gets off his bike and runs away from the light. Ben squints. (Ben): Is that a...meteor? The meteor crashes on Ben's bike, emitting smoke. (Ben): Wouldn't wanna be my bike right now. The smoke clears, revealing a crater, and the meteor. (Ben): That doesn't look like a meteor. It looks like a pod. He looks around and smirks, sliding down the crater towards the pod. (Ben): Wonder if that's some bowling ball from space. He bends down and taps the pod. It opens, revealing a watch. (Watch): Intended host detected. Latching to host. (Ben): Is that thing talking about...me? The watch latches onto Ben's wrist. (Ben): Keep calm. Don't freak out, don't freak out. He stares at the watch. (Ben): The only thing I can do now is run. He climbs out the crater and runs off as fast as possible. (Ben, panting): Gotta...find...Grandpa! Ben, sweating, reaches a place called Lot 4. He runs towards a large RV. He knocks on the door. He hides the watch behind his hand. (Ben): Grandpa! Grandpa, open...open up! The door opens, revealing an elderly man. (Ben): Grandpa Max, I found... He shows him the watch. (Ben): ...this. (Max): The legends were true. He sighs. Inside the RV, Max is telling something of crucial importance to Ben. (Max): Millenia ago, one of the ancient Galvans, Chotle, predicted that one day, the universe will be destroyed, only to be rebuilt by one he liked to call the Chosen One. This Galvan, unlike the others, was a magic user. The other Galvans were scientists, and didn't believe in potions or predictions. However, one of the ancient Galvan believed this magic-using Galvan. He began work on the device Chotle claimed to see this Chosen One use in his vision. It wasn't long before Chotle was banned from Galvan Prime, and the other one was going to be killed, until his son, Azmuth, transferred his mind into the body of a younger Galvan. (Ben): How- How do you know all this? (Max, his palm against his forehead): I'm a Plumber. (Ben): Everyone knows that. (Max): No, Ben. Not a regular toilet-fixer plumber. I'm an intergalactic law enforcer, or at least I used to be, before I retired. (Ben): We have all the time in the world. Explain everything, Grandpa. (Max): The Plumbers were formed centuries back. I was invited into the group by Magister Labrid during my first run-in with your grandmother. That day changed my life. Not only did I meet your charming grandmother, but I had the chance to help Earth and the rest of the universe. (Ben): So, you lied to me? (Max): I kept secrets from you to protect you. (Ben): Which is a nice way to say that you lied to me. (Max): Ben, I didn't intend for all this to happen, but now that you have the Elite Gauntlet, you can put it to good use. (Ben): What does this thing do, anyway? (Max): It was rumored to have the ability to change its user into different alien species. (Ben): Sweet. Time to- (Max): -No. Don't try it out. For all we know, it could be a bomb. (Ben, sighing): Fine. Let's just get moving. He looks at the Elite Gauntlet. (Ben): What are you? The RV comes to a stop. The door opens, and Ben comes out. (Ben): Finally! Solid ground! Max comes out. (Max): Don't get too excited, son. I'll set up the tent while you collect firewood for dinner, okay? (Ben, sighing): Fine. Ben has collected a bunch of firewood. (Ben): How long am I supposed to be out here? He accidentally drops the firewood. (Ben): Oh, come on! He hears voices. (Male Voice): Help! Somebody! (Female Voice): Aaaah! (Ben): Whoa, what's that? He runs to the tail end of the forest, and finds a village, with a large Wigsilian Org Beast wreaking havoc. A few villagers run past Ben. (Ben): What...is that thing? (Villager 1, stopping in his tracks): That's a monster, kid. Run away before somethin' happens. He runs off. Ben looks at the Elite Gauntlet. (Ben): If there's a good time to use this, it would be now. Ben starts fiddling with the Elite Gauntlet. Suddenly, the dial pops up. (Ben): Whoa! What the heck. Ben rotates the dial and holograms of strange humanoids start appearing. (Ben, still rotating): Okay, Ben. You can do this. Ben presses his hand against the face of the Elite Gauntlet, and a green flash of light engulfs him. As it dissipates, Ben appears as a blue velociraptor-like creature. (Ben): Grandpa was right. I'm- I'm an alien. What can I do? He looks at the Org Beast, who is smashing houses. Ben rapidly runs towards him and rams him in the chest, making them both fall down to the ground. (Ben): Whoa. I was fast. Guess I know what to name this. Flashspeed! The Org Beast pushes Flashspeed off him and grabs him by the neck. (Flashspeed): Ack! Let me go! He kicks the Org Beast in the stomach, making him let go of him. Flashspeed smirks and runs around the Org Beast, creating a tornado and lifting him up in the air. The Org Beast growls. (Flashspeed): I could get used to this. He stops running and the tornado fades away, with the Org Beast falling to the ground. (Flashspeed): You'll leave these villagers alone if you know what's good for you. The Org Beast gets up and roars loudly, sending a chill through Flashspeed's spine. The Org Beast grabs Flashspeed by the neck and chokes him, growling. Flashspeed hears a male voice. (Voice): Hey, let him go! The Org Beast is hit by a red laser and topples forward, releasing Flashspeed. Flashspeed cocks his head to the side to see a male human adult dressed in grey armor. (Flashspeed, getting up): Who are you? (Man): Don't worry, Kineceleran. We'll bring you back to Kinet soon. (Flashspeed, nervously rubbing the back of his neck): Uh, thanks. The man pulls out a pair of glowing blue cuffs, cuffing the Org Beast. He looks at Flashspeed and notices his Elite Gauntlet symbol. (Man): Oh, you're a Plumber like me. Come here on vacation? (Flashspeed): Y-Yeah. (Man): Ready to go? (Flashspeed, nervous): Um, yeah, about that... Max's voice is heard. (Max, offscreen): Ben! Flashspeed hangs his head. Max arrives at the scene, crossing his arms. (Man, saluting Max): Magister Tennyson, good to see you. (Max): All the same to you, Plumber. I'll be handling the situation from here. (Man): I need to tell you something, Magister. Various creatures from the Null Void have been mysteriously reappearing. (Flashspeed): What's the Null Void? (Man): You don't know about the Null Void? Flashspeed's Elite Gauntlet symbol beeps and releases a flash of red light, reverting him back to Ben. Max facepalms and the man gasps. (Man): Is that the device of legend? The Elite Gauntlet? And...is that a child wielding it? (Max): It's a long story. Ben? (Ben): I found it on the way back from school. (Max): I'm going to have to talk to the other Plumbers. Major Events *Ben, Elena, Tack and Max make their first appearances. *Madisson Middle School and Lot 4 make their first appearances. *Ben gains the Elite Gauntlet. *Flashspeed makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Elena Validus (first appearance) *Tack (first appearance) *Max Tennyson (first appearance) Villains *Wigzillian Org Beast Aliens Used *Flashspeed (first appearance) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 13 Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season 1